Akatsuki family videos
by Koya24
Summary: Tobi finds a video in leader-samas room


Deidara: Ugg just press play already tobi!  
>Tobi: Im trying senpai but i cant find the triangle button,(GASP) their it is!<br>Deidara: You bone head thats the rewind button!  
>(pain and konen walks in)<br>Konen: What are you guys doing?  
>Tobi: Senpai and i are trying to watch a video.<br>Pain: Whats it about?  
>Deidara: As hell should i know, idiot over their found it and now were trying to find out whats on it.<br>(pain and konen set on the counch next to deidara while tobi is on the floor trying to find the play botton)  
>Deidara: You idiot thats the wrong button again!<br>(Deidara hiats tobi on the head)  
>Tobi: WAAA senpai hit me, Sasori!<br>(deidara covers tobis mouth to shut him up)  
>Deidara: Shh keep it down you nuckel head, dont call danna in hear!<br>(Sora and Koya walks in)  
>Sora, Koya: What are you guys doing?<br>Konen:Were trying to watch this video tobi found.  
>Backround noise deidara:Thats the wrong button again! leme do it!<br>(Tobi gos and sits in hidans chair, deidara finds the remote and sits down back on the couch. While sora and koya are still standing in the doorway)  
>(Itachi and sasori walk up behind sora and koya getting back from their puts his hand on koyas shoulder.)<br>Itachi: So that explains all of the noise.  
>(Sora and koya gasp)<br>Sora: Sasori!  
>(Sora and sasori have been going out for about a month now.)(they hug)<br>Koya: Hey big brother how did your training go?  
>(the reason koya called itachi big brother is because ever sence koya joined the akatsuki with sora,sasuke,siegetsu,jugo, and karin itachi has been watching over her like a big brother so the name just fell right into place.)<br>Itachi petted koyas head and said: Fine thanks.  
>(Itachi and koya gos and sits infront of the couch leaning on pains an konens tells Sora to go sit down,she sits down infront of the love seat.)<br>Deidara: shit.  
>Sasori: what have you been doing to tobi?<br>Deidara:N-Nothing, were just trying to watch a lil video thats all.  
>Tobi:Senpai hit me. (tobi points to deidara)<br>Sasori:Well thats alright,hey what are you watching?  
>(backround noises tobi: didnt you just hear me, senpai hit me!)<br>Pain: we dont know yet.  
>Sasori: oh(sasori gos and sits becide sora, zetzu is sitting becide the love seat sleeping.)<br>(kakuzu, hidan, and kisame start to walk in)  
>Kakuzu: i told you not to kill kisames fish! They cost money!<br>Hidan: Fuck you bitch! ill kill who ever i want!  
>Kisame: Swimmy!Waah!<br>Hidan: What the hell are all of you doing sitting around in here? and why the fuck it tobi sitting in MY chair? im gonn kill you!  
>(Kakuzu holds hidan back and tells him to calm down)<br>Koya: were trying to watch a video that tobi and deidara found.  
>Kakuzu: This better not cost me any money.<br>(Kakuzu lets go of hidan, hidan walks over to his chair with tobi in it)  
>Hidan: GET THE FUCK OTTA MY CHAIR RUNT!<br>Sasori: DONT TALK TO HIM THAT WAY!  
>Hidan: fuck you! ill talk to him any way i want to! now get out of my chair befor i kill you!<br>Tobi: Umm...Fuck you.  
>(Everybody looks at eachother)<br>Hidan: What did you just say to me runt?  
>Tobi: umm i said ... fuck you...<br>Hidan: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, JASHIN WILL PUNISH YOU FOR SUCH INSOLENC!  
>(Kakuzu holds hidan back again.)<br>Sasori:Hidan! Quit teaching him new words! it only causes us problems!  
>Hidan: FUCK YOU BI-(Kakuzu swes hidans mouth shut befor he could finsh his sentence.)<br>Kakuzu: their that should keep you quiet for a while.  
>Tobi: did i say something wrong?<br>Sasori: yea now apolgize.  
>Tobi: Hidan-san, im just jashin you. i didnt mean to say that to you.<br>(hidan trys to scream and throw a fit underneath his stiches on his mouth.)  
>Deidara: now hes done it!<br>(kakuzu makes hidan sit down on the love seat with kisame, kisame seams to of slipped by while all of the comotion went on.)  
>backround noises sasuke: karin get off of me!<br>Seigetsu: did i just hear tobi say fuck you?  
>(Sasuke,seigetsu,karin and jugo walk into the living room)<br>Seigetsu: did i just hear Tobi say fuck you?  
>Sasori: yea Hidan is teaching him more words.<br>Jugo:great.  
>(Hidan trys to keep quiet while hes slowly steaming)<br>Karin: so what are you guys watching?  
>(Seigetsu and jugo go sit on the floor becide sasori and sora, karin trys to pull sasuke to come sit down with her but he just brushes her off and she gos and sits down infront of tobi while sasuke leans on the wall in the door way.)<br>Tobi:Were dont know yet and were trying to find out.  
>Deidara: Yes! i finaly got it to work!Everybody sit down lets watch!<br>(on t.v it shows deidara as a baby with no pants on playing with fire works)  
>Girls: AWW Sasori:Thats some sweet ass.<br>Deidara: Pfft...S-Shut up danna.  
>(shows Hidan running around the house with no pants on)<br>Pain: Wow even then you didnt wear pants.  
>(hidan rips out his stiches on his mouth)<br>Hidan: Hey you wanna see the adult version? ive gottin alot bigger!  
>Everbody screams except for tobi who dosent understand it: NO!<br>Tobi:what does he mean by adult version senpai?  
>Deidara: well you see h- (sasori interups him.)<br>Sasori: dont you even think about telling him!  
>Deidara: okay danna.<br>Tobi: but what does it mean?  
>(Hidan stands up and pulls down his pant and say:it means this!)<br>(Pain covers konens eyes, the girls close their eyes and screams in terrior, karin faints, the boys just look away)  
>Tobi: you told me it was a third arm.<br>Seigetsu: hey tobi why dont you give another high five!  
>Tobi: im not doing that again!<br>Pain:ENOUGHT! HIDAN PULL YOUR PANTS UP, TOBI SHUT UP!AND LETS ALL GET BCK TO WATCHING THE MOVIE!alright?  
>Everybody: alright (hidan sits down and everybody gets back to watching the movie.)<br>(Shows zetzus mom watering him)  
>Girls: aww (Itachi holding sasuke as a baby smiling)<br>Everybody:AWWW!  
>(Itachi and sasuke look back at eachother and smile.)<br>(Hidan killing someone so zetzu can eat him)  
>Everybody: EWW (Konen sleeping becide nagato and yahiko. Karin dressed up in her moms makeup. Sasori crying after his parents watching t.v. Kakuzu getting stiches on his eating a getting locked and sora playing on the swings. Video gos off.)<br>Hidan: WOW. That was some sweet ass deidara.  
>Deidara: Quit talkking about it you jackass, i was a baby!<br>Hidan: hahaha!  
>Itachi: you realy have know room to talk hidan, you ran around naked back then, as a matter of fact you still do.<br>(everybody laughs)  
>HIdan: what did you just say weasel boy?<br>Itachi: sh-shhut up.  
>Karin: sasuke was such a cute baby!<br>Itcahi: he was wasent he!(he got destracted)  
>Sasuke: b-brother...<br>Pain: Okay thats enought videos for one day. everybody just resume your daily activites.  
>Konen: okay Tobi: but wait theirs another one.<br>Konen: can we watch it please?  
>(everybody looks at pain)<br>Pain: oh alright we can.  
>Everyone: ya!<br>(the next video starts)  
>Konen: by the way tobi were did you get these videos?<br>Tobi: oh thats easy. Leader-samas room.  
>Pain: YOU DID WHAT?<p>THE END!<br> 


End file.
